A headgear protects the head of wearers by providing shade from the hot sun. The rays of the sun can cause severe sun damage to the delicate skin of the head, especially in persons with thin hair or who are bald, even when the temperature is mild. The headgear generally encapsulates the top portion of the head of the wearer and protects the head, while a brim provides protection from glare.
Unfortunately, the encapsulation of the top portion of the head also prevents air circulation and the stagnant air rapidly heats up, making the headgear uncomfortable to wear. Prior art discloses headgear with and without fans that provide ventilation of the stagnant air to allow for extended wear. However, the prior art discloses only hardhat headgear, which by their rigid nature, provide natural conduction pathways for air between the hardhat and the head of the user to move. Furthermore, hardhats are not conducive to being worn during athletic activities, such as golf, fishing, attending sporting events, and the like. Therefore, there is a need for soft headgear with power-ventilation to help keep the wearer comfortable for extended periods of time.